Konoha Gakuen
by Shinigami no ko
Summary: Who would've thought playing tennis could be so dangerous. This is a crossover fic. A modern day based fic in regards to Naruto. And shounen-ai. TezuRyoFuji and ItaNaru, more pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Prince of tennis or Naruto, their respective owners do, however. But I do own this plot, any OC's and/or techniques that aren't cannon. _

**_Warning:_**_ Shounen ai, bashing, AU, OOC..._

**_Pairing:_**_ ItaxNaru, Seigaku three monsters, NejixGaa, Golden pair, SasuxHaku, Emerald, ShinoxKiba, Burning, ShikaxChou_

* * *

><p>A red headed male zoomed passed several people apologizing if ever he ran into someone in his rush. Blue eyes lit up when he saw the people he had been searching for.<p>

"Guys!" he yelled out. dodging a group of giggling girls who were eying some of the boys around, chatting about which boy was cuter and whatever else girls talked about. "Oishi, nya" the red head cried out while lunging himself forward he wrapped his arms around his doubles partner shoulder and took deep breath.

"Eiji, are you alright?" Oishi asked, worried.

The red head nodded his head and a giant smile formed on his lips, "I was looking at the other matches going on while looking for you guys and there is this one team that caught my attention. An unseeded team. I saw the ending of their match nya, and they're amazing. After there game was finish I went to check their stats to see well they are doing" after saying that the red head started bouncing around in excitement, "They won all of their matches, in three games."

The group looked surprised by that, including Tezuka, though it was hard to tell by how stoic he seems on the outside. It was nearly unheard of for an unseeded school to be so good, the last known one had been Fudomine.

"An unseeded school you say." Inui hummed thoughtfully, the glasses glinting in the sunlight, "Do you know the name of the school?" the data loving tennis player glanced at the acrobat of the team in curiousity, pulling out his notebook and pencil to right notes down.

Eiji crinkled his brows in thought, "Konoha Gakuen, nya."

Inui brows furrowed slightly as he flipped through his various pages of his notebook, "I heard about them, but only in passing. Several girls were saying how the boys of Konoha are hott. And some other kids were talking about how Konoha would definitely show everyone the power of the continents." adjusting his glasses, Inui clossed his notebook, "I have no idea what they meant and decided it was better to wait to find out more, but now I believe this warrants research."

Tezuka nodded his head and turned to look towards Eiji, "Kikumaru, do you know where they are playing now?"

Eiji grinned and told them to follow him. And the group did just that, following the hyperactive red head towards one of the courts that was surrounded by people, in which most of them were dressed weirdly and each depicted a strange headband with some type of crest marking.

Tezuka, Fuji and Inui were curious about it, the latter making a mental note to research them before facing the courts to see that the game had already started. Wanting to know who was winning, they made their way to the closest person, which happened to be a male about the same age as Ryoma with brick red hair, dressed in a full length black trousers with a pair of white laces on each leg a few inches below the waist and the knees, a long-sleeved crimson coat with flaring hemlines on the front and the back, a grey holster vest held in place by a single strap over his left shoulder. And tied across his biceps was the same type of head band that was seen on various others

Tapping the male on the shoulder, Eiji suddenly froze and took a step backwards when he was meant with the sight of bone chilling green eyes surrounded by thick black eye liner. "What?"

"Uh..." Oishi grabbed Eiji and pulled him back further while Fuji opened his eyes and stared at the younger male, stepping in front of Ryoma at the same time as Tezuka did. "We just, uh..."

A blond haired female and a dark reddish brown haired male both turned towards the nine Seigaku players in alarm before facing the red head trying and failing to placate him. The blond female dressed in a long sleeved purple blouse under a grey top, a dark blue skirt, and a longer sash arranged in a bow. Around her neck was the same head band, with the unknown symbol. Beside her the reddish brown haired male who wore a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. His head band was tied across his forehead with the same symbol as the other two.

"Now Gaara, calm down alright. I am sure he didn't mean any harm by touching you." The blond started but she silenced herself as her younger brothers green eyes narrowed slightly as he turned his head to stare at her before turning his attention towards the people in front of them.

Knowing they wouldn't be able to calm their brother, Kankuro turned towards the courts and tried to catch the attention of the one person that would be able to, he just hoped that blond will be attracted by his frantic gesturing and if not, he guess he could always yell.

So without further ado, Kankuro waved his hands wildly causing those close by to turn towards him including the Seigaku team, who were confused by what was happening. All they wanted to know was the score now they had an insane red head eying them like they had just murdered his pet or some-thing.

A blond haired boy near the courts turned his head seeing something waving wildly from the cornor of his eyes and stood up when he saw Kankuro motioning him over while gesturing towards Gaara. "I'll be right back, guys. Gaara seems to need help."

The Konoha group nodded there heads as they watched their very pretty vice captain walk away to help his friend. Well aii 0f them except one, who seemed to be pouting as he glanced towards the red haired male who was currently glaring at a group of boys dressed in white, blue and red.

"Gaara!" a feminine sounding voice rang out.

Temari turned a relieved look on her face as the only person who could calm her brother down walked over. Well there was one other but if that one was to come, Gaara will most likely react worse. Lightly tanned arms wrapped themselves around the red heads shoulder and a nose nuzzled the older boys jawline. "Hey Gaa-chan, what's wrong?"

"They touched me." the red head replied simply, like the answer gave him justice for murder. Which in his mind, it probably did.

Naruto snickered and tapped the older boys cheek, "Hey Gaa-chan, learn to be more social. They probably just wanted to ask you something. No worries." the blonds arm tightened around the red head as he nuzzled the back of the red heads neck adoringly, "I won't let anyone harm you Gaa-chan." Naruto murmured lightly.

Gaara grunted but the look in his eyes softened as he turned and lovingly brushed the blond bangs from his best friends eyes. "I won't let anyone harm you as well, Naru-chan. And if they did I'd kill them." he whispered softly into the blonds ear.

The blond grinned, "I know that Gaa-chan. Beside people would be suicidal if they wanted to contest with you, Ita-chan and Sasu-teme."

The blond female snorted, "No one sane would want to do that."

"Yeah, and the last person that did...I don't even want to think about it" Kankuro shivered at the thought of those bandits, but they did deserve it for even thinking that they could lay a hand on Naruto like they did.

Ryoma frowned as he stared at the back of Fuji and Tezuka's back. That light, feminine voice sounded oddly familiar but he couldn't recall why that was so. Leaning towards the side, Ryoma's eyes widened in surprise.

Waist length golden blond hair, with fiery red streaked through the strands. Catlike icy blue eyes and a lightly tanned complezion. Dressed in a pair of long black joggers that was loose around the hips, and a black jacket with '_Konoha High'_ printed in the back in dark green letters.

"Naruto?"

Naruto along with Gaara, Temari and Kankuro turned towards the voice as did the surprised Seigaku regulars. The students from the hidden continent schools were surprise that someone outside actually knew of the blond boy.

Shoulder length ebony black hair with dark green undertone and catlike golden green eyes and a lightly tanned complexion. And just like Naruto, this male was very feminine in build being small and slender, really dainty looking dressed in a pair of loose fitting black pants and a dark blue jacket.

"Ryoma!" the blond grinned, releasing his best friend to tackle his cousin instead. "It's been three years since I last saw you. The summer of our seventh grade year right."

Ryoma gave a small smle and nodded his head, "Yeah. Kevin has been here couple times since my first year here. He caused quite a scene when he arrived here for the goodwill tournament."

Naruto blinked, "Really."

Ryoma nodded his head slightly, "He was the captain of the American team. I had been surprised when I hadn't seen you with him. When I asked him where you were he told me he hadn't heard anything from you since you left Florida for Japan and that he was hoping to see you to make sure you were alright. Where were you any-ways? And why haven't you keep in contact with us?" At the beginning of his speech Ryoma had been happy but towards the ending, his tone was filled with slight anger and sadness.

Naruto frowned, "I'm sorry Ryo-chan. Father and Mother brought me to Japan but towards Fathers home town. The Elemental Continent. The Continents has no phones or anything and though I had my cell there was no service so it became useless to carry the thing around. I would have left the continents to come here to see you or make the call but kids younger than fifteen always travelled in a team of three with a teacher. So I could never leave the continent to look for you." Naruto glanced towards Gaara, Temari and Kankuro who were staring at the group who seemed surprise at what was said.

Ryoma nodded his head, "Mada mada dane."

The blond shook his head with a grin, "Yeah whatever, Ry-o-ma" Naruto tilted his head, "So how is Kevin? And these teammates of his, are they any good"

The greenish-black haired boy shrugged his shoulder, "They were alright, I guess. Though I don't recall thier names."

Fuji smiled at his boyfriends reply, "His teammates are Billy Cassidy, Terry and Tom Griffy, Arnold Ignashov, Bobby Max and Micheal Lee."

Ryoma tugged at his cap while Naruto smiled at him, "Be as it may, there coach was a total jerk. That bastard had back handed Kevin when he lost to me in the finals."

Naruto scowled at that and looked like he was about to say something more but a voice calling for him made him as well as the others turn towards the courts.

"Naruto, your on. Taichou wants you to play with Shino seeing as I can't at this time."

The blond nodded his head, "Okay Kiba." he called back. "I have to go play. We will talk later alright, Ryo-chan. And I want to know more about that bastard who struck my cousin. "

Ryoma nodded his head, "By the way whose winning?"

Naruto smiled and turned his head to the side, "The game just started. Doubles 2 ended with a score of 6-0 to us. So we are currently winning but who knows." he called out before making his way towards the courts. He stripped off his jacket to reveal a dark green shirt with Konoha Gakuen, in black, printed in the back of the shirt, and a pair of black knee length shorts beneath the pants. Reaching into the pocket of his shorts, he removed a crimson red ribbon from his pocket and tied his waist length golden blond hair in a low ponytail, with his bangs caressing the sides of his face.

Ryoma rose an eye brow when a black haired male with equally dark eyes turned and said something to his cousin who smiled and nodded his head. A small smile formed on his pale pink lips before he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the blonds forehead.

"Saa. Why can't we be like your cousin and his boyfriend Ryo-chan." Ryoma rolled his eyes and tugged at his cap at his own boyfriends words.

_**...To be continued...**_

_**_**Happy Birthday Fuji Syuusuke!** _**_

_Reviews determain how fast I update._

_Shini-ko_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Prince of tennis or Naruto, their respective owners do, however. But I do own this plot, any OC's and/or techniques that aren't cannon. _

_Warning: Shounen ai, bashing, AU, OOC..._

_Pairing: ItaxNaru, Seigaku three monsters, NejixGaa, Golden pair, SasuxHaku, Emerald, ShinoxKiba, Burning, ShikaxChou_

* * *

><p>"Double 1: Konoha Gakuen's Aburama Shino-kun and Namikaze Naruto-kun vs. Ginka's Tashiro-kun and Gouki Doumoto-kun." The referee stated. "Now as Ginka won the toss, it's their pick of whose first."<p>

Doumoto smirked and waved his arm, "The losers from Konoha can go first seeing as they've got a little girl and all."

Naruto smiled, pleasantly, and nodded his head. He was going to make that bastard pay for bad mouthing his school, and for calling him a little girl, "Alright." Came the soft reply blue eyes glancing towards Shino, "Show them why they shouldn't underestimate Konoha, will you Shino. It seems Shikamaru and Chouji's victory did nothing to deter their arrogance."

Shino nodded his head in agreement, and walked towards the baseline. From behind his black shades, Shino's eyes narrowed. He couldn't let these guys, or people like them, think that their school sucked or Naruto was weak just because he looked feminine.

* * *

><p>Eili wrapped his arms around Oishi, "That jerk. How can he say something like that? I mean Ochibi-chan, Fujiko-chan and even Yukimura from Rikkaidai are feminine, but their stronger then most people." The redhead frowned.<p>

"Which is why Ginka is going to lose." Inui stated, "They are underestimating their opponent because they think there going to be weaker then them. Konoha is an unseeded school and no one has ever heard of them before, and so they have automatically named them losers."

Tezuka crossed his arms over his chest, "Like I always say, 'Yudan sezu ni ikkou.' You'll never know what might happen."

The team nodded.

"Especially knowing the blond is related to Ryoma." Momo shivered, "His going to be a scary opponent."

Ryoma smirked, "Mada mada dane."

From around them, the group noticed more people arriving, dressed as strangely as the redhead and his companions and all adorning those weird headband tied around various places. It was either around their forehead, in their hair, around their arms, necks, legs waist or chest; several holding different markings.

"GO KONOHA!" Shouts pierced the crowd.

A brunet with long brown hair and brown eyes headed towards a group, a smile on pale lips, and eyes dancing in apparent glee, dressed in green stripped sweater and a matching knee-length skirt underneath a bluish-green kimono with an obi the same color as their shirt. "GO NARU-CHAN AND SHINO-SAN!"

"YOSH NARUTO-KUN, SHINO-KUN, LET THE FLAMES OF YOUTH EXPLODE!" A yell from a male dressed in a dark green pants and a form fitting green longsleeve, yelled.

Fuji chuckled, "For an unknown school, they sure are popular, ne." The light haired senior glanced at his little lover, "How good is your cousin Ryo-chan?"

"His good." Ryoma smirked, "Naruto plays a scary game. His an all rounder but you wouldn't know until it's too late." The small boy nodded towards the courts. "Naruto likes playing close to the net, so his opponents will naturally assume he's a serve and volley type, which is not the case."

The group turned towards the courts just in time to watch Naruto execute a flawless slam right down the middle, shocking both Doumoto and Tashiro by the attack.

With that ace, the score was now 2 games 0, Konoha's serve. "It's seems your cousin is serving now." Eiji smiled wondering what type of serves Ryoma's cousin will have.

"GO NARU-CHAN! YAY! KONOHA!" A blond girl yelled out, her hair pulled back into a high ponytail and dressed in a short purple blouse, short black fish net shorts, a short black skirt over that and a purple open front apron skirt and pulled over that was a dark green vast.

The Seigaku glanced at the cheering girl, and once again they were reminded that a lot of the people who were cheering for Konoha were strangely dressed and figured the Elemental continent, where they lived all dressed similarly.

They made a mental note to ask Ryoma's cousin after the game as they turned their attention back towards the ongoing match.

**'Thwack'**

Everyone's eyes widened as they turned towards the other side of the court in confusion, watching as the ball came to a stop by the fence.

"What happened?"

Ryoma smirked, "Naruto's rasengan is a serve he created after being exposed to the twist serve so much when we were younger."

"So he made it to counter your twist serve?" Inui asked.

The tennis prince shrugged, "In a way, though if I have to be honest, the rasengan is actually a lot faster and stronger then the twist serve." Smirking, Ryoma inclined his head, as he motioned towards the blond, "He puts a lot of spin and force into the hit, and it's an unpredictable shot, just watch."

The group turned and did as Ryoma said; they watched.

Naruto bounced the ball several times before spinning the ball and tossing it up, angling the racket. As the ball came back down, Naruto swung the racket, the ball apun rapidly upon the strings, grinding and twisting before it literally jumped off the racket and shot off to the other side of the court, in between both Ginka players to land right on the baseline spinning, then shooting at towards the fence.

Stunned silence, that were only broken by the cheering by Konoha gakuen's fans.

"Woah..." Momoshiro blinked, shocked.

Ryoma tugged at his cap, "That's his original, his newer one is faster and a lot more dangerous then this one. The improved one is called rasen-shuriken."

"Faster..." Eiji's jaw hung open

Nodding his head, the prince smirked, "It's impressive isn't it. That would make people think twice before ever underestimating Naruto."

Fuji chuckled, "Interesting. I want to play him now, it will be a lot of fun."

Ryoma rolled his eyes, "Sure, if you'd play seriously."

Wrapping his arms around the smaller male, the tensai cooed soft words into Ryoma's ear, no one knew what he said but by the red marring the boy's cheek and the glare Fuji was receiving, they really didn't want to know.

* * *

><p>It came to no surprise that Konoha Gakuen was declared winner with a 3-0 match. The Seigaku team watched as the Konoha team donned their dark green pants, slipped their jackets on and grabbed their bags as they left the courts.<p>

Inui's hum caused the group to face him as he scribbled something into his notebook, and as if sensing their question, he glanced towards them while adjusting his glasses, "I noticed something." He motioned to the group, "Those who bare markings are all dressed in a certain way. Example, those wearing the same marking as Konoha, are all dressed in greens, or has a shade of it. The ones with the gourd are wearing tans, dark reds and those such colors, in other words, I suppose that's how you can tell whose who."

"Actually you can tell whose who from what headband they are wearing." A voice called out, causing the Seigaku team to turn towards the voice to see the brunet and the blonde who had been cheering for Konoha standing behind them, smiles painted on their lips.

"Oh..."

The blonde nodded her head and pointed towards the headband she wore around her waist. "The leaf marks us as Konoha students." pointing to the person beside her, "He's the boyfriend of Sasuke, the tennis team captains younger brother, and a student of Kiri and you can tell by the mist like marking on his headband."

"And how much schools does the elemental continents have?" Inui asked

Smiling, the blonde crossed her arms, "Introduction is in order, Yamanaka Ino and this is Momochi Haku. And as for your question their are five major schools and a lot of minor ones. The five major schools are always competing against each other and because of that some of the students makes friends with each other."

"The five major schools are Konoha, Kiri, Suna, Kumo, Iwa." Haku continued, smiling, "But Ame is pretty strong as well, they have some frightening people, especially Naruto-kun older cousin, Nagato. "

"Nagato." Ryoma nodded his head, "He is scary when angry, but usually he's very nice, especially towards family."

Haku nodded his head, "You must be Echizen Ryoma, Naruto showed us pictures of you and Kevin when you were younger." The effeminate brunet smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Ryoma nodded his head. "Aa, domo." the boy tugged at his cap, so it covered his eyes from view, causing Haku and Ino to giggle at his actions, mistaking it for him being shy, which wasn't the case at all.

"Hold on, did you say, he..." Momo pointed towards the brunet, "That's a guy!"

Ino and Haku smiled at the statement and nodded their heads in agreement.

Ryoma rolled his eyes, "Momo-senpai, you'd think you'll be use to it by now. Fuji-senpai and I are often mistaken for girls. And you just seen my cousin, his as feminine as they come, given Haku is wearing a skirt but you've seen stranger things before." the cat-eyed boy rolled his eyes and turned his head at the approaching steps, ignoring whatever Momo was going to say. "Naruto."

Naruto smiled, wrapping his arms around his cousin, "I see you guys met Haku and Ino." He called out. "And you were aquianted with Gaara, Temari and their brother Kankuro a while ago." the blond motioned towards the Suna siblings who were standing not too far away. "The one in green with the bushy brows is Rock Lee, and standing next to him are Tenten, the one with the two buns, and Hyuga Hinata." he motioned to his team, "As for my team, this is the captain, Uchiha Itachi, his brother Sasuke, over beside Gaara is Hyuga Neji." pointing towards the four leaning against the chain-link fence, "The one who looks half asleep is Nara Shikamaru, beside him is Akimichi Chouli. the one wearing the black shades is Aburame Shino and next to him is Inuzuka Kiba."

Itachi nodded his head, "We look forward to playing against you in the coming matches."

Tezuka returned the nod, "We should not let our guard down."

"Hn." Itachi returned which was followed by Tezuka's "Aa."

Naruto's lips twitched as he watched the two stoic captain's interaction, turning away, he covered his mouth and released a bout of giggles. He wasn't the only one who had seen their brief communication, or lack there of and he chuckled in amusement, two pairs of blue eyes met and shared an amused look.

"How about we go and get some food?" Naruto called out, "That way we can get to know each other better. I'd like to get along with my cousin's friends."

Fuji nodded his head, "That sounds like a good idea. We know a good sushi place." The blond smiled and agreed. With that, the students from the elemental continents followed the Seigaku regulars to Kawamura's sushi.

* * *

><p><em>Tsuzuku<em>

_(To be continued)_

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the delay. I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue this story, it didn't have too much reviews, that was until I seen how much people had alerted it, which turned out to be three times the amount of reviews I got. <em>

_So here it is, it's a bit boring, but next chapter will have more interactions and another school makes it's debut, so look forward to that. _

_Shini-ko_


End file.
